This application is for the second renewal of the Institutional Training Program (T32) in Pediatric Gastroenterology, Hepatology and Nutrition at the University of Colorado Denver (UCD) and Children's Hospital Colorado at the Anschutz's Medical Campus in Aurora, Colorado. The overall goal of this program is to provide post-doctoral trainees with an exceptional supervised training experience to allow them to develop or enhance their research skills and knowledge in preparation for a pediatric gastroenterology or hepatology related research career. The underlying rationale for this program is to take advantage of the strong physical and scientific synergies provided at the Anschutz Medical Campus, an outstanding committed and experienced research faculty, and a large pool of potential applicants. Two pathways of research training are offered to produce Basic Laboratory Scientists or Clinical- Translational Scientists, leveraging the resources at the UCD in basic, translational, clinical and outcomes-based research. Research training will be focused in four general scientific themes: mechanisms of tissue injury and repair, immunobiology and host defense, pediatric obesity and metabolic syndrome, and health outcomes research. The T32 faculty has grown to 31 scientists with over $25 million dollars in NIH grant funding and a highly successful training record. Basic research experiences are augmented by graduate courses, seminars and multidisciplinary meetings. Trainees in clinical-translational research will participate in the Masters of Science Degree in the Clinical Sciences Graduate Program of UCD and will leverage the infrastructure of the Colorado Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute. The research training is designed to be a 2-3 year program, generally beginning in the 2nd year of subspecialty fellowship or following completion of a PhD or equivalent. Eligible candidates are primarily drawn from the nationally recognized fellowship in Pediatric Gastroenterology, with the potential for candidates in other disciplines including neonatology, nutrition and related basic science fields. Fellows are provided a minimum of 80% protected time for 2 or 3 years of training in a mentored and structured environment. The quality of the educational and research experiences will be closely monitored by the trainees, mentors and Executive Committee with defined metrics and ongoing improvement processes. Of the 16 trainees who will have completed the T32 training by 2014, 13 (81%) will have full-time academic positions and are developing their research careers. The continuation of 5 training positions is requested.